Don't Speak
by yahaira
Summary: well solo puedo decir un corazón roto y otros dos unidos que esperaban es mi primer fanfic obvio SHIKATEMA


Este fic MI PRIMER FANFIC lo realice con mucha inspiración y lo acople con esta pareja disculpas a los fans de Ino no es que la odie o me caiga mal solo que mmm solo cae bien aquí jejeje bueno de todas formas gracias por gastar su tiempo leyendo esto byebye yyyyy tu yo sabemos que EVERYBODY LOVES SHIKATEMA XD...

"**Don't speak"**

You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always

Ya sabia que desde el regreso de esa chica, Shikamaru no era el de antes, no es que antes fuera cariñoso a lago por el estilo, pero de alguna forma pensó que tal vez al fin había logrado que se enamorara de ella, pero no, "ella" tenia que regresar. Y las cosas ya no eran como antes.

I really feel  
That Im losing my best friend  
I cant believe  
This could be the end

Aun no entendía porque se había enamorado tanto de él, siempre que estaban juntos, es decir, en el equipo junto con Chouji, podía decirse que se había acercado mucho a él. Le gustaba pasar más tiempo con él en especial cuando Chouji no podía ir a las misiones con ellos, no era que su otro amigo le desagradara, no, solo que le gustaba estar a solas con Shikamaru. Pero ella sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de su amigo. Y vio una oportunidad cuando él le confesó que no quería que Temari entrara en su vida hasta el punto en enamorarse, ya que, eso seria demasiado probematico, para cmenzar el problema de fue allí cuando su "relacion" comenzó.

It looks as though youre letting go  
And if it's real,  
Well I don't want to know

Y ahora se encontraban ahí, él frente a ella, tal vez, tratando de decirle que "no funcionó" que no podía evadir más sus sentimientos pero ella no quería escucharlo, era demasiado doloroso.

Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening

As we die, both you and i  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

"Mira …yo..."

Don't speak  
I know just what youre saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Don't speak  
I know what youre thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

"No no lo digas... yo... yo.."-estaba al borde de las lagrimas y se abrazaba a sí misma pero aun así no quería escuchar no de él. Porque ya lo sabia, sabia que no la amaba, sabia lo que le iba a decir "solo amigos" no no eso no lo quería escuchar así que era mejor así

"Ino lo siento, de verdad, jamás fue mi intención lastimarte yo sólo..."

It's all ending,  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...

You and me  
I can see us dying... are we?

"¡Ya! Por favor para no hables mas..."-esta vez no pudo evitar que las pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos- "¿Qué acaso no te están esperando?"

Don't speak  
I know just what youre saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts no no

Don't speak  
I know what youre thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
I know what youre saying  
So please stop explaining

Levanto un poco la vista y vio a una chica rubia con un peinado algo gracioso llevaba cuatro coletas, estaba apoyada contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados y luego lo vio a él dirigiéndose hacia ella lo veía irse con otra chica, no, no lo veía irse con una chica sino con una mujer, una mujer madura, algo que talvez ella no alcanzaría. Se preguntaba si era por eso que no la amaba.

Cuando él llegó donde estaba Temari la cual sólo miro hacia donde estaba Ino por un momento y sus ojos se encontraron.

Por un momento Ino pensó que veía algo de tristeza en sus ojos lo que le pareció raro ya que la kunoichi de la arena por lo general mostraba una mirada fría, indiferente y superior a los demás, pero eso parecía haber cambiado desde que conoció a Shikamaru.

"creo que ella te necesita más que yo, que te ama más que yo, ahora entiendo, entiendo porque la amas..."

"Ya podemos ir"

"Oye"

"¿Uhm?"

"Eres un idiota" – mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Shikamaru – "jamás... jamás debiste estar con ella sino la querías... ¿nunca piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas no?"

"Tal vez, pero... tu tienes parte de la culpa" – respondió mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Yo¡Culpa¿De que demonios estas hablando!"- gritó parándose a su costado para mirarlo.

"Ya ya no seas tan escandalosa lo que quería decir era que" – su mirada estaba pensativa y volviendo a caminar – "no quería hacerme la idea de que tu estabas entrando a mi vida de esta forma. Creo que en ese momento pensé que podía sacarte d mi vida tan fácil como deje que entraras en ella."

"Pues pues fue una idea muy estúpida" – miro hacia otra dirección, no quería que la viera el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Shikamaru sólo le dedico una dulce sonrisa y siguieron avanzando, esa noche Temari lo volvería a acompañar a la cena. Su madre ya la había aceptado, en realidad se llevaban muy bien y se sentía feliz de ver a Temari de esa forma disfrutando del calor de un hogar.

"Oye idiota despierta ya llegamos y no me sonrías de esa forma."

Cuando Ino llegó a su casa sólo cerró su puerta y cayó de rodillas abrazándose así misma ya no lo podía contener y se puso a llorar. Jamás pensó que llegara enamorarse de esa forma, es decir, lo de Sasuke no era nada comparado con esto pero tenia que superarlo por su propio bien. Pero por ahora dolía.

The End

En fin ¿que les apareció¿triste¿divertido¿apesta? si lose pero xfa no se olviden de dejar reviews cualkier consejo es bien recibido

Yahaira


End file.
